


Wolfbloods Of A Different Kind!

by WolfCub_123



Series: The Wolf Chronicles! [1]
Category: Debbie Moon, Wolfblood, cbbc
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfCub_123/pseuds/WolfCub_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How dare they associate themselves with those, those animals, they're not even proper wolfbloods and last but by no means least they have kids, two girls who are absolutely beautiful, hey don't get me wrong I'm happy for them I really am , it's just that I'm afraid and the alpha kids are just creepy. and those pig headed hybrids they hang around give me chills.</p>
<p>"Maddy who are they and what do they want?" Shannon asked panicking a little. Maddy said nothing and fell to her knees in front of the female and Rhydian did the same in front of the male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pack From The Wrong Side Of The Track:

sniff, sniff, sniff Maddy Smith and Rhydian Morris were sitting together in history class when Mr. Jeffries walked in with a rather beautiful young lady who seemed to know what she was doing. "Is it just me or do we know her from somewhere ?" Maddy whispered so only Rhydian could hear (or so she thought). "Well done Maddy, we have met before, do you remember how we met?" Amber asked her voice gentle and soft, "um, I think it was during the middle of summer when you came down to the camp to discuss something with KC and Patsy" Maddy answered with a confident smile. "Quite right, good memory Maddy," Amber said smiling back, careful not to show her fangs. " OK class this is Amber Martins, she is your new history teacher, she'll be here for the rest of the year, so please show some respect" Mr. Jeffries explained in a gentle voice. "Yes Sir," the class said in unison.

"OK guys, I want you to turn to the person next to you and brainstorm things that may have happened in the 18th century, 1700's for those of you who look confused, also there's a prize for the pair or group that get all or most of the facts right" Amber explained. The whole class got excited and wondered about the prize and what it would be. Maddy and Rhydian began working on the task and came up with plenty of fascinating facts. Most of which Amber shared with them last summer which could be cheating, but who cares; it's not like she was telling them right there. " We've got this prize in the bag," Rhydian whispered with that smile Maddy fell in love with, She blushed when he caught her looking at him. He kissed on her bright red cheek making her blush, making the whole class laugh. "Ahem, not in the classroom Mr. Morris," Amber said trying not to chuckle herself, "Sorry Amber, I'll remember that next time," Rhydian said apologetically. Ring, ring, ring the bell went, and the classroom erupted like a volcano as students rushed to hand up their sheets and rushed out the door to get lunch from the cafeteria.

"I have a little surprise for you under our tree in the woods" Rhydian whispered in Maddy's ear before giving it a little nibble causing her to giggle softly. then the door flew open, and Shannon and Tom walked in "Oh sorry we didn't realize you were in here" Tom explains trying to hide his laughter while looking over at Shannon who isn't having much luck hiding hers. "That's OK Tom we weren't doing anything too explicit," Maddy said blushing bright red. "Sure you weren't" Jana teased walking in the door and getting a balled up scarf ditched at her by Maddy who sat in Rhydian's lap, his arms were around her waist, and his chin rested on her shoulder. Shannon giggled "seriously, get a room you two" Maddy just mock punched her friend in the arm laughing loudly with her "well we did have until we were so rudely interrupted" she answered Shannon is giggling loudly. 

Suddenly a loud bang came from one of the science labs, "oh no BJ and Rain got into the science equipment again" Maddy yelled down the hall to Amber who just turned on her heels and sped off in a dangerous mood. "You two are in big trouble when I find you" Amber yelled furiously at both her son and daughter who were attempting to make a break for it, only to discover their path blocked by their father. "Amber get Maddy and Rhydian, they're here, and they want both of them to meet them in the forest at noon" Bray explained while he kept his mischievous children from doing another runner. Meanwhile, in the photography dark room Maddy, Rhydian, Jana, Tom and Shannon were still going on about how in love Maddy and Rhydian were when Amber entered the room. "My husband, Bray came here with a message for you two from Patsy and KC, they want you to meet them in the forest at noon don't know why?" She explained getting an icky feeling.

"You mean the pack from the wrong side of the track is in town," Jana said fear sparking in her eyes, Maddy started growling, eyes flashing yellow and black veins showing. "Maddy calms down that's just what the wild wolfbloods call Patsy and KC's pack, a lot of stories and myths have been passed around from pack to pack, most are not true, but there are some that are true" Rhydian explained so that Maddy would calm down a bit. "Before anyone tries to say anything we had to join the pack, as the first time we met them I was heavily pregnant with Ellie, and that's why we joined" Maddy explained while holding out a picture of her and Rhydian with two small girls in their arms. "Who is the other girl?" Shannon asked Maddy gave a small smile and answered: "that's our youngest, Lily she's 1 and a half years she'll be 2 in 2 days." 

Meanwhile in the forest "where are they, they've got to be around here somewhere?" A female wolfblood said sounding concerned, " they seemed scared, you think something's up?" a young male wolfblood said looking worried as well. "There's something up, and I believe that it's got something to do with the hunters camped close by" the female explained, "mom do you think we could ask them if they need any help?" the younger wolfblood said, his mother took his hand and led him toward town.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Rhydian said embracing his mother and then his brother, "we came to see if you needed any help?" Ceri explained smiling at her eldest son before embracing Maddy "I'm so sorry for everything" she said apologetically, and Maddy smiled and said, " I have forgiven you." All of a sudden Jana spotted men in black with hunting rifles in their hands 'hunters' she mouthed. "Probably why Patsy and KC came to town, they were chased," Maddy said tears in her eyes looking at Rhydian who just nodded. " The kids should be safe they're with the pack down at the old summer camp north through town, and it's well protected" Rhydian explained before CRACK! A gun shot went off crashing through the window and into Maddy's neck.  
"MADDY NOO!!!" Rhydian yelled as he cradles his mate in his arms.


	2. Maddy In Peril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Maddy survive and what are the wolves planning to do with the hunter who shot her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late I have been extremely busy at first with school work as I was in year 12 and then there was my year 12 graduation. lately I have been working an awful lot as I have a job during the week, but I will try to upload on weekends if I can find the time. I have just finished and I mean literally just finished the rough draft of Chapter 2, I will be working on chapter 3 as soon as possible but I have my nephews 5th birthday in less than a week and I don't know what we're doing so chapter 3 maybe a bit late as well. Thankyou for your patience.

"Mama" a tiny voice whispered in the hope that her mother would wake. "Ellie, Lily come away now please" Rhydian told his daughters who reluctantly obeyed and ran into their father's arms, "why isn't mummy waking up?" Ellie asked her dad, tears forming in her bright blue eyes. "I don't know baby," Rhydian said answering his daughter's question while trying to calm her and her sister's tears at the same time. "Rhydian, may I speak with you, without the girls?" a dark haired woman with a thick Spanish accent asked quietly not to disturb the small girls who were asleep in the chairs next to their father. "Ok sure, let's go outside" Rhydian answered as he followed her into the hall.

"Maddy is in a stable condition, but Kia did find traces of wolfsbane in her blood and inside the tranquilizer needle, which is why she's not waking up" the woman explained as Rhydian looked back at his sleeping daughters with a worried expression. "Ok, thanks, I just hope she wakes up in the next couple of days otherwise Lily will celebrate her second birthday without her mom" Rhydian explained a little exhausted. "Keisha, do you think she'll wake up in time?" Rhydian asked yawning at the same time, "she'll probably wake up sometime tomorrow morning, also due to the no moon tonight it's probably why she hasn't already woken up" Keisha explained before walking back to her room. Rhydian carried his daughters one by one back to his and Maddy's cabin and tucked them into their beds before going to bed himself. Rhydian couldn't stop dreaming about Maddy that night and woke up when he heard a noise coming from the nursery, so he got up and went to investigate when he got to the door he could smell the scent of a much younger male Wolfblood. Rhydian slowly opened the door and saw Bryn fast asleep on the toddler bed next to Ellie who was sleeping peacefully, snuggled into her uncle's shoulder smiling contently.

Rhydian quietly walked over to the bed and fixed the covers, so they covered both Bryn and Ellie, "night Bryn" Rhydian whispered before planting a small kiss on his little brother's head. As Rhydian turned to leave he whispered quietly so only his daughters could hear him "goodnight, my precious little angels, sleep tight." Rhydian slowly walked back to his room, when he heard a commotion outside his and Maddy's cabin. So he carefully opened the door and saw Keisha and Amber in what seemed like a heated conversation, when of the nurses called for Keisha to come quickly. Rhydian watched as Keisha hurried after the nurse and saw them enter the hospital, so he glanced towards Amber who just gave him a look that said 'I have no idea what just happened.' Both Rhydian and Amber hurried down the path to the makeshift hospital and into Maddy's room, just in time to see her having a fit.

"What's going on?" Rhydian asked panicking, as Keisha quietly led him outside the door and spoke as calmly as her hybrid nerves could let her. "Rhydian, Maddy had a seizure, and I don't think she will be awake in time for Lily's second birthday" Keisha carefully explained to a hysterical Rhydian who had tears running down his cheeks, Bryn woke to the sound of his big brother's tears and went to see what was going on. "Rhydian what's up? you're crying" Bryn asked rubbing his brothers back to sooth him, "Maddy had a seizure and probably won't wake up for another week and will miss Lily's second birthday" Rhydian explained to his younger brother crying harder into Bryn's shoulder. " Why don't you postpone the party until Maddy's better, but still have a small dinner at home, just you, me, Lily, Ellie and mum for her birthday" Bryn suggested with a small smile, hoping to cheer his brother up. 

After about 5 minutes, Rhydian's sobs started to cease and he began to tell his brother about the night of the school dance and Maddy's run in with two hunters. "She took off when she heard Ellie scream. But when she got there, James the younger, nastier brother had Ellie by the neck of her shirt then threw her across the quadrangle into a large rock; Maddy ran towards the rock trying to get to Ellie, but he hit her on the head with the butt of his gun. The blow sent her flying into the same stone. I came out a few minutes later and found them lying there not moving, and it pissed me off. With what energy I had, as it was a no moon day and all, I jumped on James and grabbed hold of the hand his gun was in, which was pointed at me and twisted it around until the barrel of the weapon was against his head. As Cougar and the other wolves came running towards us, he freaked and pressed down on my finger which was on the gun trigger and the gun went off, long story short he shot himself using his gun and his older brother Jason just stood there laughing" Rhydian explained to his brother in as much detail as he could.

"Maddy and Ellie both ended up suffering from minor brain damage which altered their speech in some ways, so they find it increasingly difficult to say some words, also Maddy's injury caused damage the part of her brain that controls the reproductive system, which means getting pregnant again is out of the question and could probably kill her" Keisha started to explain before her office phone started ringing, "also before I go, Maddy's brain damage is the probable cause of her seizures" Keisha finished before turning around and going into her office to answer the phone.

The time was 5:30 am and Rhydian was fast asleep in a chair outside Maddy's hospital room with Bryn sleeping in the chair next to him. Rhydian woke to a gasping noise coming from the room. Rhydian ran through the door and straight to Maddy's side, taking her hand in his own, "Maddy you awake, please be awake" Rhydian pleaded in a whisper. Slowly Maddy's eyes started to twitch and slowly open. Soon a pair of chocolate brown eyes stared up into Rhydian's bright blue ones, "Maddy, oh thank god I thought I lost you" Rhydian whispered and pecked her lips. "Hey Rhydian, missed you too," Maddy said her voice harsh and raspy. Soon Maddy's room was filled with her friends and family. "We missed you, mummy," Ellie said as she lead her younger sister closer to mother's side, "mama," Lily said with a small smile that left everyone in absolute 'awe' with the little girl. "Missed you too, my beautiful little cubs" Maddy said as she hugged both her daughters, just happy to be able to hold them again.

Meanwhile in the woods a small group of wolves was following the two hunters who shot Maddy. "They're so going to pay for what they did," a young wolf said venom in his words. Slowly the wolves circled the two men biding their time. One of the men started to look around as if he thought they were being watched, "Carlos there's someone following us I know it" he said to his partner before continuing forward. Carlos turned to face his partner "I think you might be right Dave, there is someone following us" he said before the wolves descended their attack, both men struggling to get the wolves off, but it was too late and before long two loud cracks could be heard.

The wolves mauled the bodies until they were lumps of mangled flesh and blood was pooling from every part of the bodies. Once they were finished the wolves just turned around and disappeared into the dark undergrowth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hardly a great chapter, but I did come up with the first part while I was in the bath oddly enough and yes for some reason I was thinking about this fanfic in the bath which could be considered really odd trust me I thought I was odd too. Hope you enjoyed chapter 2: Maddy In Peril.


	3. 10 Reason You Should Never Get A Wolfblood Angry:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is with the book Shannon found and who are these talking wolves and what do they want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I have just finished the draft for this chapter hope you enjoy it.

Meanwhile back in  Stoneybridge, Shannon Kelly was going through some old books she found in an old storeroom out the back of the library when she came across an old leather bound book that had no title on the cover. "where's the title?" Shannon muttered mostly to herself, so she untied the leather straps and peeled off the leather cover and saw the title, "Hey Tom, come take a look at this" Shannon called as he came running over to see what she discovered. When he got to her, she showed him the first page of the book she was holding and read the title out loud, " ** The Complete Guide To The Supernatural ** ", when Shannon finished reading she turned the page and read the title of each chapter, "there are at least six chapters in this book" Tom exclaimed as Shannon read each one out loud, " ** Chapter 1: Hybrids And Their Hidden Agendas, Chapter 2: Shape Shifters a Dangerous Secret, Chapter 3:  Wolfbloods ** **Guide to the Impossible, Chapter 4: Grey Wolf Army An impenetrable Force, Chapter 5: Dog Army Loyalty is Key, Chapter 6: Cat Force a Double Life** " when Shannon finished reading the page her eyes were wide with shock she looked over at Tom who had vaguely the same expression on his face.

 

 

"Whoa, that book is just a little bit too creepy," Tom whispered (so he thought), " that book is enchanted" a female voice explained. "who...who's there?" Shannon asked nervously as a pure white wolf slowly walked out of the shadows and jumped up onto the table, so she was at eye-level with them, "do not be afraid, I mean you no harm" the wolf started to explain, "my name is Bellatrix, my mate, Mashta and I are the alphas of the pack mentioned in that book" Bellatrix continued pointing at the book with a metal grabber that extended from her diamond encrusted collar around her neck.  "So you’re the one who said the book was enchanted," Shannon said a little relaxed, Bellatrix looked at Shannon and nodded slowly. 

"Bella you didn't tell them about Amber did you?" a female's voice said as another pure white wolf emerged from the shadows making her self known. "Why are you so worried I thought you couldn't care less who I told, what's changed your mind, little sister?" Bellatrix asked her sister who stood there with a nasty scowl on her face, "where are my manners, my name is Stella, and I see my big sister has already introduced herself and told you a few things she shouldn't have" Stella asked in a soft tone.

"yes Bellatrix did introduce herself to us and what do you mean by things we shouldn't know I always thought knowledge was supposed to be good?" Shannon asked a little confused about what Stella said, "some knowledge is good, but most knowledge is dangerous and could cost you your life, has anyone ever told you that there are ten reasons why you  shouldn't get a  wolfblood angry?" Stella asked getting a what the hell do you think you're doing look from her big sister. "well no, not really but we do know not to get a  wolfblood angry because it usually results in serious injury or death" Tom answered before getting a piece of paper handed to him. Tom and Shannon carefully unfold the piece of paper and read what was on it:

** 10 Reasons You Should Never Get A  Wolfblood Angry: **

 

  1. Getting a wolfblood angry may result in an early death.



  1. Wolfbloods have a nasty reputation for making people disappear



  1. Wolfbloods have a nasty habit of torturing their victims in a number of ways.



  1. Wolfbloods will often leave their victims hurt, bruised and confused.



  1. Wolfbloods will often play chase games with their victims which usually ends in death.



  1. Wolfbloods will use their victims as chew toys and live bait for their cubs.



  1. Wolfbloods will use their victims as live bait during hunting practice.



  1. Wolfbloods will mostly turn their victims into slaves.



  1. Wolfbloods tend to hold grudges for life.



  1. Wolfbloods may just put their victims under lock and key until they feel the time is right.




 

 

 

"Ok, remind us to never get  Maddy and  Rhydian angry," Tom said sounding quite surprised and yet some how disturbed. "You don't have to worry about  Maddy and  Rhydian they wouldn't hurt you like that but in saying that they have killed before countless times," Stella explained getting concerned looks from both Tom and Shannon. "That can't be true, I refuse to believe that they would do something like that" Shannon said shaking her head in disbelief, "believe it, but they did have their reasons, ok," Bellatrix said trying to calm both of them down. "Could you explain some of those reasons or is it one of those , it's not our place to tell you situations?" Tom asked slightly curious, "Tom you are quite right it's not our place to tell you but  Maddy and Rhydian may tell you themselves when they feel the time is right" Stella explained her tone softer and more caring then before. "Ok, we understand, we'll just have to wait until  Maddy and  Rhydian feel ready to tell us" Shannon said in an understanding tone, "we should be getting back little sister, we've been gone too long the pack will be getting restless" Bellatrix said jumping off the table and walking towards the door her sister following behind, Tom and Shannon watched them leave until they could no longer see them.

As Tom and Shannon turned around to collect their stuff they saw Jimi, Sam and Liam standing there, "Who were you just talking to and don't say no one because we heard you and we had you on camera" Jimi said in an ordering tone, "we were talking to none of your god damned business and what do you mean had us on camera?" Tom asked his tone serious, "well we did but someone dropped my phone in the fishbowl" Liam answered earning laughs from everyone. "Why the fish bowl jaguar?" a females voice asked sighing, " because I didn't think it was a good idea for a couple of family members to be caught on camera, happy now Echo" Jaguar answered slightly annoyed. "Very, now lets get back before anyone notices we're missing," Echo said as they headed for the door, leaving five very shocked teens behind. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Tom and Shannon get a chapter all their own. Hope you liked it, I wrote the draft to this chapter while I was at work, yeah yeah I know what was I thinking doing this during work hours but hey where I work we had no work to do until next week.

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be the best story ever but at least I tried. This may not make much sense so if you see any thing that seems odd don't be shy to tell me and I'll correct them in future chapters.


End file.
